La persona que amas puede desaparecer
by jupter
Summary: Una historia, cuatro romances que tienen lugar en uno de los momentos mas crudos de un país. La dictadura militar en Argentina. Pero el amor siempre luchara para salir adelante. Creek- Grophe- Dip- Style (Dedicado a Sweek-Lawliet)
1. Miedo

_Un pequeño proyecto que tenía desde hace unos meses, no tenía nada que hacer, así que dije, "POR QUE NO?"  
Me puse a escribir como desquiciada. Aunque es cosa seria, espero les guste. Es una pequeña forma de demostrar, que no importa en que circunstancias, el amor siempre triunfara._

* * *

**Este fic esta ambientado en Argentina, en una época un tanto oscura. El golpe de estado en 1976. **

**"Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer,  
los cantores de radio pueden desaparecer.  
Los que están en los diarios pueden desaparecer,  
**

**LA PERSONA QUE AMAS PUEDE DESAPARECER,**

**Los que están en el aire  
pueden desaparecer en el aire.  
Los que están en la calle  
pueden desaparecer en la calle.  
Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer,  
pero los dinosaurios van a desaparecer. "**

** "Los dinosaurios" - Charly Garcia**

**~Una época marcada por el dolor de perder a seres queridos por luchar por una causa justa.  
A veces el amor es una debilidad, pero en momentos así, es lo único que nos motiva para luchar con pura pasión~**

**Esto va por la memoria, la verdad y la justicia. Por los desaparecidos, por la madres que los siguen buscando hasta el día de hoy. **

* * *

_"Un día para no olvidar"_

_19 de marzo de 1976, 09:00 de la mañana._

El rubio se había levantado temprano como todos los días, tenía que ir a la facultad a cursar una de las materias en las que peor le iba, pero no le quedaba de otra si es que quería recibirse de una vez por todas. Escucho el ruido del agua de la pava hirviendo. Unas tostadas, y un poco de dulce de leche lo esperaban en la mesa, por dios, su madre si que era una genia. Aun teniendo que irse a trabajar temprano tenía el suficiente tiempo como para dejarle el desayuno.

Prendió la television para ver como iba a estar el clima, pero algo lo sorprende. Estaban dando cadena nacional. "Jodiendo de tan temprano" Piensa para sus adentros, pero... esa no era Isabelita, la presidente, era un grupo de hombres con ropa militar.

_"Se comunica a la población que, a partir de la fecha, el país se encuentra bajo el control operacional de la Junta de Comandantes Generales de las . Se recomienda a todos los habitantes el estricto acatamiento a las disposiciones y directivas que emanen de autoridad militar, de seguridad o policial, así como extremar el cuidado en evitar acciones y actitudes individuales o de grupo que puedan exigir la intervención drástica del personal en operaciones."_

No lograba entender nada del todo, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que estaba todo mal. Su cuerpo temblaba lentamente, un tic en su ojo, que creía había superado, volvió a aparecer en ese instante. Vuelve a prestar atención al televisor.

"_Articulo 1: El que públicamente por cualquier medio, incitare a la violencia colectiva y / o alterare el orden público, será reprimido por sola incitación, con reclusión hasta diez años o muerte.  
__Articulo 2: El que alterare en cualquier forma contra los medios de transporte, de comunicación, usinas, instalaciones de gas o agua corriente u otros servicios públicos, será reprimido con reclusión por tiempo determinado o muerte...  
__Articulo 5:...el personal militar de las fuerzas de seguridad y de las fuerzas policiales hará uso de las armas en caso de que la persona incurra en alguno de los delitos previstos de dos a cuatro precedentes...  
__Articulo 7: Créanse en todo el territorio del país los Consejos de Guerra Especiales Estables...que juntamente con los Consejos de Guerra Permanente para el Personal Subalterno de las Tres Fuerzas Armadas, conocerán en el juzgamiento de los delitos que prevé la presente ley.  
__Articulo 10: La presente ley será aplicable a toda persona mayor de dieciséis años."_

En ese momento deseó que todo fuera solo un sueño, un horrible sueño. ¿Penas de muerte por todo eso? ¿Toda persona mayor de 16 años? Es decir, el tenía 17, era aun, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, un niño. Aun shockeado, tomo el teléfono, marco el numero de la única persona que podría darle una respuesta en ese momento.

-Cr-Craig...Ngh... Que es-esta pasando?! Jesús! No entiendo nada! Prendí la tele y vi la cadena nacional! Que pasó?!- Sus temblores estaban descontrolados, sus tics verbales habían vuelto, no los tenía desde hace aproximadamente 4 años, pero el miedo los estaba trayendo de vuelta.

-_Tweek?-_ Se escucho desde el otro lado de la linea, una voz profunda, levemente nasal. Craig Tucker, su mejor amigo, vigilante en la policía, su rango era de los mas bajos, pero al menos estaba en la fuerza, debería saber al menos algo.

-Por favor! GAH! Necesito saber que mierda esta pasando!- Suplico mientras se jalaba de los cabellos.

-_Lo siento Tweek, pero entiendo esto igual o menos que tu, lo único que se es que aquí está el clima muy convulsionado. Al parecer los militares tomaron el gobierno, pero no entiendo bien por que, o por cuanto tiempo... Nos dieron ordenes de salir a las calles a controlar las cosas, yo estoy en la comisaría, ya salió un grupo a reprimir a algunas personas que salieron a protestar.- _El rubio nunca había escuchado así la voz de su amigo, de verdad se oía temblorosa, no encajaba con su actitud fría, pero en una situación así, quien no estaría preocupado?

-Podes venir a mi casa?- Pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos, totalmente aterrado.

-_Ni bien logre escaparme estoy allá. Te corto porque me está llamando mi jefe-_

-Chau...- Colgó el teléfono. ¿Que hacer? Era mortalmente ateo, pero no sabía a que mas recurrir. Unió sus manos mirando hacia arriba, como pidiendo piedad a dios, cosa que no ayudaría de mucho._  
_

-Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo- Sus piernas temblaban fuertemente, a su mente venían imágenes de posibles finales para su persona... El formaba parte de una agrupación política... Y si eso lo metía en problemas? Y si estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo? Pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, intentaba no oir sus pensamientos elevando la voz de sus plegarias. -...santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo...- Un grito desgarrador se oyó desde afuera, se negaba rotundamente a observar, pero lamentablemente se imaginaba lo que pasaba. El sonido de muchos disparos y mas gritos confirmo sus temibles sospechas. -...danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día, perdona nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofen- De nuevo los disparos... -...nos ofenden, y no nos dejes caer en la tentación, libranos del mal... Amén.- Ya su llanto desatado, sus mejillas húmedas.

Guardo silencio sentado sobre la mesa esperando a que Craig o su mamá, el que llegara primero, viniera para poder contenerlo.

* * *

-Puedes creer lo que esta pasando?- Preguntaba un castaño, su acento era notablemente francés.

-Increíble...- La respuesta de un rubio que se hallaba sentado en un colchón que estaba tirado en el suelo. Ambos vivían en un departamento muy humilde en la zona del conurbano bonaerense. Para ser mas específicos, en Quilmes. La televisión se encontraba prendida, la observaban en verdad sorprendidos, de un día para otro estaban en un gran peligro. ¿Como no estarlo? Los dos, tanto Gregory, como Christophe, dos extranjeros, eran parte de la militancia radical. Es decir, la parte que militaba a la fuerza, andaban en todas las protestas violentas.

_"Se comunica a la población que la Junta de Comandantes Generales ha resuelto que sea reprimido con la pena de reclusión por tiempo indeterminado el que por cualquier medio difundiere, divulgare o propagare comunicados o imágenes provenientes o atribuidas a asociaciones ilícitas o personas o grupos notoriamente dedicados a actividades subversivas o al terrorismo. Será reprimido con reclusión de hasta diez años, el que por cualquier medio difundiere, divulgare o propagare noticias, comunicados o imágenes, con el propósito de perturbar, perjudicar o desprestigiar las actividades de las Fuerzas Armadas, de Seguridad o Policiales."_

_-_Perfecto, un nuevo reto... cuanto te apuesto a que no te revelaras ni me dejaras revelarme ante esto...- Dijo el francés, Christophe, o como le gustaba hacerse llamar, Mole.

-No seas pendejo, Chris... Esto es serio, no estamos militando contra los de la derecha, estos son del ejercito, no les temblara la mano a la hora de matarnos.- Respondió el ingles, Gregory, la voz de la razón.

-Si que eres marica... Si nos organizáramos con el resto de seguro podríamos hacer algo... lo que hacen estos hijos de puta es demasiado injusto.- Reprochó el castaño mientras se levantaba para sacar la pava del fuego.

-No quiero que te arriesgues...- Hablo en rubio con un tono de voz triste.

-Soy un hombre, Greg, no un pendejo que necesita que le digan que si y que no hacer- Le molestaba que ese chico se comportara de manera protectora con el.

-No estoy dispuesto a perderte.-

Christophe lo comprendió todo, lentamente se acerco a donde estaba el mas alto sentado y se acomodo suavemente sobre sus piernas -Si estas conmigo no le tengo miedo a nada...- Acorto la distancia entre sus rostros, un tierno y casto beso cayo las palabras del rubio.

* * *

Un joven chico, tan solo 16 años, su madre acababa de ser fríamente asesinada por un hijo de puta, parte de la policía. Aun no se había desprendido del cuerpo, sus lagrimas no paraban de brotar. Todo a su alrededor era la calle en silencio, las casas estaban cerradas, la gente aterrada no se atrevía a salir ni para ayudar al pequeño. El toque de queda ya había sido declarado y al estar oscureciendo, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir al menos una noche mas eran casi nulas. Apretó los ojos con todas sus fuerzas al oir pasos aproximándose, sus manos apretaron las de su madre, si moría, moriría junto a ella, la mujer que lo vio crecer.

-Es de noche... sabes lo que significa?- Una grave y extraña voz, lo habían encontrado.

Lo dudó por un segundo, pero no pudo evitarlo, alzó la mirada y se encontró con un civil, es decir, no era de la policía, no era un milico (forma de llamar a los militares). Todo en su apariencia era extraño, su piel era extremadamente blanca, su cabello azabache como la mismísima noche, pero lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos, su color era un rojo intenso, parecían brazas ardiendo.

-Responde! Tu madre sabe que estas afuera?- Lamentaría haber dicho eso.

Ni bien lo oyó, niño rubio se lanzo a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, lo que descolocó por completo al pelinegro.

-Que pasa?- Pregunto intentando calmarlo, o al menos que deje de gritar para que no los encontraran los vigilantes, si lo hacían, estaban perdidos. Ambos eran mayores de 16 años, ambos podían ser eliminados.

-Mi madre...- Dijo mirando a la mujer rubia que se hallaba recostada en el suelo, el oji-rojo lo miro sorprendido y apenado. Puso una sonrisa triste.

-Como te llamas, niño?-

-Phillip, pero algunos me dicen Pip... porque me odian- Respondió sin poder sostenerle la mirada al chico de negro.-

-Bueno Pip, soy Damien- Dicho esto dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

El rubio observo como el joven se alejaba lentamente.

-Te vas a quedar ahí?- Pregunto sonriendo el pelinegro, su sonrisa era muy hermosa.

...Tenía que seguirlo? -No se quien eres...-

-Es necesario que lo sepas?... después de todo, yo tampoco tengo a nadie, hay que sobrevivir... tengo unos amigos, también militan, su departamento esta bajo tierra, nadie nos encontrara allí, pero tendremos que caminar mucho.- Dijo mientras seguía avanzando a paso calmado.

-Esta bien... muchas gracias.- Miró a su madre por ultima vez, la beso en la frente y se adelanto para seguir al chico.

* * *

Ambos habían dormido hasta demasiado tarde, eran las 19 horas, todo por haber ido a esa estúpida fiesta que duró hasta las 7 de la mañana.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos lentamente, sonrió al ver a su amado novio dormido a su lado. Había sido muy difícil afrontar a la sociedad para poder vivir su amor, pero al fin lo habían logrado, y hace dos meses vivían juntos.

El, un estudiante en la facultad de derechos, y su pelinegro era policía, ambos eran muy muy felices.

-Stan...- Sacudió a su pareja intentando despertarlo. -Mira la hora! Ya dormimos demasiado!- Cuando se percató de la hora se sorprendió, no creyó que fuese tan tarde, pero el reloj no se equivocaba.

-Stan!- Volvió a llamar, pero algo interrumpió la calma. Se escucho un gran estruendo, había polvo por todos lado, entonces recién el pelinegro se despertó sobresaltado.

-Kyle!- Ambos saltaron de la cama y corrieron hasta la cocina, el techo había sido prácticamente volado. Pusieron una bomba de algún tipo.

-Que mierdas paso aquí?- Se preguntaron a unisono, asustados. Miraron por un agujero que se había formado en la pared. Afuera, una batalla campal se desataba, de un lado policías, muchos policías disparando hacia el otro lado, donde un grupo de jóvenes respondía a los ataques de los oficiales con bombas molotov, con piedras, o lo que tuviesen a mano.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos ante la chocante imagen. Tenían que escapar, otra bomba podría dar contra la casa en cualquier momento. Se vistieron mas rápido de lo que canta un gayo, Stan tomó su arma, y salieron a la calle por la puerta trasera.

-Que paso?- Preguntaba asustado Kyle. El pelinegro solo atinó a tomarle de la mano. No sabía que decirle.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic... es algo raro, pero lo venía pensando desde hace tiempo. Esta inspirado en el golpe de estado de 1976 en la República Argentina, mi país. **

**Creo que lo que quiero plantear con esto es que no importa lo que este pasando a tu alrededor, el amor siempre triunfa, o al menos lucha para triunfar.**

** Va a tener muchos fragmentos de canciones, discursos, o cosas que tengan que ver con esa época así que e****spero les guste la historia y no les aburra, o algo por el estilo.**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta mierda xD Me encantaría saber si quieren que la continúe o no... o que opinan.**

**BESOS::: LAS AMO!**


	2. Bronca

_Un pequeño proyecto que tenía desde hace unos meses, no tenía nada que hacer, así que dije, "POR QUE NO?"  
Me puse a escribir como desquiciada. Aunque es cosa seria, espero les guste. Es una pequeña forma de demostrar, que no importa en que circunstancias, el amor siempre triunfara._

* * *

**Este fic esta ambientado en Argentina, en una época un tanto oscura. El golpe de estado en 1976.**

**"Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer,  
los cantores de radio pueden desaparecer.  
Los que están en los diarios pueden desaparecer,  
**

**LA PERSONA QUE AMAS PUEDE DESAPARECER,**

**Los que están en el aire  
pueden desaparecer en el aire.  
Los que están en la calle  
pueden desaparecer en la calle.  
Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer,  
pero los dinosaurios van a desaparecer. "**

**"Los dinosaurios" - Charly Garcia**

**~Una época marcada por el dolor de perder a seres queridos por luchar por una causa justa.  
A veces el amor es una debilidad, pero en momentos así, es lo único que nos motiva para luchar con pura pasión~**

**Esto va por la memoria, la verdad y la justicia. Por los desaparecidos, por la madres que los siguen buscando hasta el día de hoy.**

* * *

_19 de Marzo de 1976, 23:45 hs._

Una gran habitación alevosamente decorada, una gran mesa de madera de cedro que la atraviesa casi de punta a punta, varias sillas. Un barullo persistente reina en el lugar rompiendo de alguna manera ese extraño ambiente. De vez en cuando aparece la mucama dejando mas café a los presentes. Se ven miles de papeles, los retoques dorados en los adornos, un que otro cuadro enorme y muchos hombres de aspecto soberbio. Uno de ellos, el mas robusto, lee una gran pila de hojas que se encontraban en frente suyo antes de comenzar a hablar. Traga saliva intentando prepararse y se pone de pié bruscamente.

-Señores, recuerden porque estamos aquí reunidos- Dijo con una voz un tanto desagradable.

-No nos olvidamos de eso, claro que no. Vinimos aquí para limpiar este nido de ratas- Respondió *un hombre de semblante serio, aparentaba unos cincuenta años, su color de pelo era un negro azabache, y tenía un tupido bigote debajo de una nariz un tanto prominente. Su voz retumbaba en toda la sala. Apoyó con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Estaba hablando yo- Interrumpió el castaño con algo de sobrepeso de hace un rato.

-No se si no estaba al tanto, pero el presidente del facto aquí soy yo!- Dijo en un tono de voz muy intimidante para cualquiera.

-Como sea...- Chasqueó la lengua molesto, a el le gustaría ser el director de tamaño proyecto, pero lamentablemente eran solo aspiraciones. -Ya conseguimos el apoyo del obispado...- Camino en circulos unos segundos -Tenemos apoyandonos al cardenal Jorge Bergoglio, nos dio su bendición.- Luego se dirigió directo a una pequeña mesita que contenía una bandeja con masitas finas, verdaderas delicias, se llevo un par a la boca y prosiguió a sentarse de nuevo en su lugar.

...

-Como te fue, cariño?- Una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches se acerco lentamente a su marido dispuesta a quitarle su saco para que se pusiera cómodo, pero como respuesta el hombre lo lo arrojó despectivamente, sintió una gran puntada en el pecho, siempre que el la trataba así, ella sufría inmensamente. Observó como se sentaba en su escritorio pesadamente y se ponía a leer que era lo que decían los diarios. La mujer se acercó una vez mas y se dedico a masajear sus hombros. -Como te fue?- Volvió a preguntar, paciente, siempre entendiendo que su marido no estaba atravesando días del todo relajados.

-Como la mierda- Respondió cortante mientras se recostaba un poco en su lugar. Cerró los ojos lentamente y sonrío de lado. -Disculpame...- Pronunció dulcemente mientras se ponía de pié y tomaba a su esposa de la cintura atrayendola hacía el para poder besarla en la boca.

-Te amo, Eric...- Suspiró la morocha.

-Yo también, Wendy...-

...

Hace tiempo que llevaban caminando, siempre atentos a los ruidos pero sin hablar ni una palabra. El pelinegro iba unos cuantos pasos delante del pequeño rubio que estaba blanco como una hoja del miedo. Era una situación escalofriante, así debían sentirse las personas en una pelicula de terror, sabes siempre que hay algo buscandote y no sabes de donde saldrá.

Un repentino ruido los puso alerta a ambos -Mierda- Exclamo por lo bajo el mas alto. Mientras tomaba la mano del mas pequeño y le arrastraba semi-agachados por la vereda. -Vamos, faltan pocas cuadras, solo dos o tres.-

-Es-esta bien...- Tartamudeo el pequeño un tanto sonrojado, pero como andar pensando en esas cosas en una situacion como la que atravesaban.

...

-Tucker!- Un pelirrojo de unos 40 años se acercó al pelinegro y le puso una mano en el hombro. -Vamos, chico, ya lleva mas de dos días aquí dentro... deberías volver a casa y descansar un poco, no crees?-

-UH!?- Levanto la cabeza, se había quedado completamente dormido, era mucho el tiempo que se pasaba en la comisaría, estaba exhausto, dos días sin dormir ni nada era algo bastante jodido.

-Que se vaya, hombre!- Repitió el comisario como amenazando con cambiar de opinion a cualquier momento.

-Pero señor...-

-Sin peros, vuelva a su casa que de nada me sirve dormido.- Dicho esto dejando una mochila sobre su escritorio, su mochila de hecho. Últimamente ese hombre se veía especialmente interesado en el, hasta las cosas para irse le había preparado.-

-Esta bien, señor- Dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta, saludo a todos y se marcho. Uno de sus amigos estaba afuera con la patrulla, lo reconoció y se acercó a la ventana haciendo señal de que abriera.

-Craig!- Saludo amistosamente un castaño de unos 20 años.

-Puedes llevarme?- Pregunto con una exprecion totalmente neutra, bastante comun en el.

-Claro, vas a tu casa?- Pregunto quitandole el seguro a la puerta del acompañante y abriendola un poco para permitirle el ingreso al pelinegro.

-No- Pronunció secamente sentandose y cerrando la puerta. Su amigo lo observó con expresión divertida.

-Así que vas a la casa de una amiguita, no?- Dijo insinuante poniendo una cara que a Tucker, y a cualquier otra persona que lo viera, le parecería estupida. Al notar que no le respondía solto una leve carcajada y revolvió los cabellos azabaches del menor. -Esta bien, no tienes que decirmelo-

Craig le enseño su dedo favorito, por alguna razon se sentía un tanto avergonzado y sus mejillas se habían coloreado, pero a la mierda con eso. -Acaso no ves todo lo que esta pasando?- Pregunto totalmente indignado por la nube de gas dudoso en la que vivía su amigo para no darse cuenta de la realidad.

_"Dos mil comerían por un año  
con lo que cuesta un minuto militar"_

_..._

_-_Vamos señorita Barbara- Una mano sujetaba fuertemente la de la rubia que intentaba respirar profundamente para de una vez por todas acabar con aquel dolor y observar los ojos del niño que traería al mundo. La casa era un alboroto, por un lado, su madre que corría de un lado a otro de la casa, y su padre solo llamaba por teléfono, no sabía a quien, en cambio, ella estaba en la habitacion con la enfermera intentando que aquel niño naciera de una vez, no tenían demasiado tiempo, en cualquier momento los policias comenzarían las rondas nocturnas y de seguro vendrían por ella y su padre.

Silencio, una ultima pujada y aquel llanto glorioso inundo sus oidos, todas las sensaciones mas hermosas invadieron su alma al ver aquel pequeño cuerpesito. Incluso el dolor había desaparecido en el momento en el que se lo dieron y lo tuvo en brazos por primera vez. Que nombre podría tener?

-Stan- Beso la frente del pequeño rubio y se lo entrego a la joven encargada de lavarlo. El día mas feliz en la vida de una mujer es en el que por primera vez cargas al amor de tu vida, aquel hermoso fruto de tu vientre. Cerró los ojos exhausta, intentando reponerse.

-Hija, lamento decirte esto, pero Gregory vendrá por ti y por Stan, no es seguro que se queden aquí, el sabrá cuidarte- Su padre dijo algo triste.

-Esta bien...- Asintió cabizbaja, intento sentarse en la cama pero el dolor volvió intensamente.

-Vamos, te ayudare- Su madre la tomo de la cintura para que pudiera sentarse, soltó un leve gemido y apoyo los pies en el suelo, estaba humedo, sintió un escalofrio recorrerle, las cosas no estaban bien, todo era muy peligroso, nada estaba asegurado.

...

-Ten cuidado- Pidió el castaño al rubio, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, viendo como el otro se vestía para ir a buscar a su hermana y su sobrino.

-Lo tendré- Dijo intentando sonar convincente, mas el mismo no estaba seguro de nada. Ata sus zapatos caros y camina lentamente hasta el mas bajo, lo toma delicadamente del mentón y acerca sus rostros. Christophe se maldice interiormente, no podía creer que había llegado a ser aquella persona que siempre le pareció estupida... era un maldito idiota enamorado. No le gustaba ser así, se sentía enfermo cada vez que el rubio se alejaba de el, tenía terror cuando ese chico estaba en peligro, sentía una gran necesidad de estar siempre con el y no perderlo jamas.

-Te quiero- Pronunciaron los labios perfectos del ingles.

-Espero que te cuides, idiota- Pronunciaron los labios del frances.

Desilusionado, Gregory se alejo del de ojos verdes, como minimo esperaba un "te quiero" o un "yo tambien" como respuesta, pero nada de eso, solo recibía un "Espero que te cuides, idiota"... Bueno, esa era la forma en la que Mole demostraba cariño, tendría que amoldarse a eso.**  
**

Camino en silencio al auto esperando no encontrarse con nadie de las fuerzas armadas en el transcurso para ir por su hermana mayor.

...

-Clyde...- Craig estaba algo aburrido, el viaje se hacía algo largo y el castaño no hablaba hace rato -Tu crees en el amor?- Pregunto sin cambiar ni en un segunto su tipico semblante serio.

Se extraño por eso, su amigo no solía tocar esos temas de conversacion, de hecho, no era alguien a quien le gustara demasiado hablar. -uh? El amor?... bueno, supongo que si...- Dijo poniendo cara de sincera duda. -Porque preguntas eso?-

-Por nada...- Respondió apoyando su menton en la ventanilla del auto.

-Por algo debió s...-Hizo una pausa de escasas centesimas de segundos- ESTAS ENAMORADO!- Exclamo al darse cuenta de todo.

Craig lo miro con aburrimiento. -Por que te alegras tanto?- Pregunto.

-Es que... mierda! Nunca creí que sentirías amor! jajajaja- Su risa estrepitosa era irritante para el pelinegro, pero te todas formas no dijo nada. El silencio se volvió a formar, el viaje continuo su curso hasta que ambos llegaron al frente de una casa pequeña, algo humilde y de rejas color negro. Craig bajo y llamo con las palmas, Clyde se quedó en el auto esperando a que atendieran a su amigo. La puerta se abrio, de allí salió un chico rubio, sus ojos eran hermosos, un color verde brillante que se lucia hasta en la oscuridad de la noche. Y ahí reaccionó, por como lo miraba, Craig debía estar enamorado de el! Por eso lo decía como si fuera algo malo! No es nada normal estar enamorado de otro hombre!

Aun sin salir de su asombro, hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, los otros dos se lo devolvieron y arrancó el auto dispuesto a volver a su trabajo. Negó con la cabeza intentando sacar esa alborotada idea de su cabeza, era imposible! Craig no era un marica.

_"Y ya está bien de confundir, _  
_de no entender, ¡dejad vivir!. _  
_Sólo soporte del amor _  
_son nuestros cuerpos."_

_..._

Las calles estaban vacias y se podía notar desde el interior de la residencia Marsh, una pequeña casa en la capital, era la de los padres de Kyle, el junto con su novio habían llegado hace algunas horas algo alterados, diciendo que habían puesto una bomba en su casa.

Sharon estaba preocupada por sus pequeños, ya que había adoptado a Kyle casi como un hijo, así que los invito a quedarse en su casa por el tiempo que quisieran. Ambos se lo agradecieron mucho, ya que sabian que era un gran sacrificio para la mujer ya que desde que su marido murió ella tenía que mantener sola a su hija mayor y a los 3 hijos de esta, ya que Shelley no conseguía trabajo.

...

Llamaban a la puerta y no creía que Greg haya vuelto tan rapido, tomo su pala y se acerco lentamente a la puerta para mirar por el pequeño ojo de pez... una extraña sombra negra. Abrió la puerta y lo vió, hace mucho que no veía a su viejo amigo. -Damien!- Saludo extrañamente feliz y abrazo al pelinegro. -Uh?- Dijo intentando no ser tan obvio con el "Quien mierda es este pendejo afeminado?" su lado había un pequeño rubio que parecía aun un adolescente.

-Hola Mole... el es un chico que me encontré en la calle...- Entro a la casa aun sin ser invitado, el castaño lo miro con un gesto de inconformidad con su respuesta. -Vamos, Phillip, pasa. El chico entro tímidamente y con la cabeza baja, Chris cerró la puerta detras de el y se acerco a Damien llevándoselo al otro extremo de la habitación para pedirle explicaciones.

-Queres decirme quien mierda es este pibe? Queríamos armar la resistencia, no un jardin de infantes.- Dijo agresivamente pero en voz baja para que el niño no escuchara.

-No se... Pero no lo podía dejar solo, su madre acaba de morir, ademas de algo nos puede servir... de hecho, es probable que sea frances... mira su aspecto- Dijo mientras miraba con lastima al chico.

-Stupide! Les Français ne sont pas si drôle!- Enfadado hablaba en su idioma natal.

-Acaso tienes arena en la vagina? Vamos, no seas tan hijo de puta, te promento que no joderá-

Volvió a mirar al chico, obviamente no era frances, mas que eso le recordaba a alguien... tenía aquel mismo aire britanico que poseía Gregory, eso era, debía ser ingles. -Esta bien, pero estaremos bastante apretados... vendra un amigo mio con su hermana y su sobrino.-

-No hay ningun problema- Respondió. -Vamos Pip! Ponte comodo, nos quedaremos aquí.

_"Bronca cuando ríen satisfechos _  
_al haber comprado sus derechos _  
_Bronca cuando se hacen moralistas _  
_y entran a correr a los artistas _  
_Bronca cuando a plena luz del día _  
_sacan a pasear su hipocresía _  
_Bronca de la brava, de la mía, _  
_bronca que se puede recitar _  
_Para los que toman lo que es nuestro _  
_con el guante de disimular _  
_Para el que maneja los piolines _  
_de la marioneta general _  
_Para el que ha marcado las barajas _  
_y recibe siempre la mejor _  
_Con el as de espadas nos domina _  
_y con el de bastos entra a dar y dar y dar _  
_¡Marcha! Un, dos... _  
_No puedo ver _  
_tanta mentira organizada _  
_sin responder con voz ronca _  
_mi bronca _  
_mi bronca"_

* * *

**HOLA! He aquí otro capitulo de este fic... espero que sean pacientes con lo de las actualizaciones porque sinceramente requiere de mucha investigación para llevarse a cabo. Es muy difícil! jajaja**

**Bueno espero que hasta ahora les vaya agradando y no las aburra demasiado.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, gracias por el apoyo de siempre y besos!**

* * *

**ALGUNOS DATOS PARA ENTENDER UN POCO MAS DE QUE SE TRATA LO QUE QUIERO COMUNICAR:**

_**Proceso de Reorganización Nacional: **Es el nombre con el que se autodenominó la dictadura cívico-militar que gobernó la Argentina entre 1976 y 1983 a partir de un golpe de estado que derrocó al gobierno constitucional de la presidente Maria Estela Martinez de Peron (Mejor conocida como Isabelita Peron) instaló en su lugar una junta militar encabezada por los comandantes de las tres fuerzas armadas. Esta etapa, a la que suele referirse simplemente como «el Proceso», es considerada «la dictadura más sangrienta de la historia argentina». Se caracterizó por el terrorismo de estado, la constante violación de los derechos humanos, la desaparición y muerte de miles de personas, el robo sistemático de recién nacidos y otros crímenes de intensa violencia y lesa humanidad. Un largo derrotero judicial y político ha permitido condenar a parte de los responsables en juicios que aún continúan su curso._

_***Jorge Rafael Videla:** (Mercedes, Buenos Aires, Argentina, 2 de agosto de 1925) es un ex militar y dictador argentino, designado como presidente de facto por una Junta Militar. Ocupó la presidencia de su país entre 1976 y 1981 durante la dictadura autodenominada "Proceso de reorganización nacional que se inició con el golpe de estado del 24 de marzo de 1976. Además fue Jefe del Ejército Argentino entre 1975 y 1978._


	3. Violencia

_Un pequeño proyecto que tenía desde hace unos meses, no tenía nada que hacer, así que dije, "POR QUE NO?"  
Me puse a escribir como desquiciada. Aunque es cosa seria, espero les guste. Es una pequeña forma de demostrar, que no importa en que circunstancias, el amor siempre triunfara._

* * *

**Este fic esta ambientado en Argentina, en una época un tanto oscura. El golpe de estado en 1976.**

**"Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer,  
los cantores de radio pueden desaparecer.  
Los que están en los diarios pueden desaparecer,  
**

**LA PERSONA QUE AMAS PUEDE DESAPARECER,**

**Los que están en el aire  
pueden desaparecer en el aire.  
Los que están en la calle  
pueden desaparecer en la calle.  
Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer,  
pero los dinosaurios van a desaparecer. "**

**"Los dinosaurios" - Charly Garcia**

**~Una época marcada por el dolor de perder a seres queridos por luchar por una causa justa.  
A veces el amor es una debilidad, pero en momentos así, es lo único que nos motiva para luchar con pura pasión~**

**Esto va por la memoria, la verdad y la justicia. Por los desaparecidos, por la madres que los siguen buscando hasta el día de hoy.**

* * *

___19 de Marzo de 1976, 02:17 hs._

___Mucha tropa riendo en las calles  
con sus muecas rotas cromadas  
y por las carreteras valladas  
escuchás caer tus lágrimas_

Damien estaba extrañamente hipnotizado con aquellos cabellos rubios que se esparcían por aquella improvisada cama que Christophe les ofreció para dormir, compartir una cama con ese chico era demasiado difícil. El pequeño Phillip tenía sus ojos cerrados y su expresión asemejaba a la de un ángel no, ni siquiera eso, no debía haber en el mundo una imagen tan dulce como la de ese niño, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, tal vez tenía un lindo sueño. Que hermoso sería poder tener uno de esos en un día como ese. Nunca se imaginaron que volvería a pasar algo como eso, es decir... esos estúpidos humanos no aprendían nunca? Ese tipo de crímenes contra la humanidad no resolvían nada, solo empeoraban las cosas. "Mucha sangre inocente al pedo" Pensó y soltó un leve suspiro de tristeza, aun sin alejar sus ojos color carmín de aquella belleza tan natural que poseía esa pequeña criatura.

-Tienes una mala noche?- Escuchó. Giró la cabeza hacía la cama que estaba al lado de ese colchon en el suelo en el que el mismo se había acomodado junto con el pequeño... ¿ingles?

-No tienes idea- Respondió al francés.

Chasqueó la lengua algo molesto...-Claro que la tengo- dijo ladeando la cabeza y levantándose un poco en su cama para observar al pelinegro. -Tengo miedo, sabes?- Completó.

El también se incorporó en su lugar, lo miró un tanto curioso. -Por que?- Indagó. Era bastante especial la relación que había entablado con aquel chico francés. Ambos eran unos jóvenes bastante cerrados en si mismos, callados, rudos, fríos, pero de una manera u otra, podían comunicarse entre ellos sorprendentemente.

-Ese amigo del que te conté...- Dijo en un tono algo bajo, no parecía Christophe. -El... es mi pareja, estoy preocupado por el.- Concluyó con seriedad.

-Ah...- Asintió demostrando que entendía a lo que se refería.

-Y tu? Por que miras tanto al inglesito?- Preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante y ladeada.

-No lo se- Dijo mirando al pequeño niño, no apartó sus ojos de el por un largo rato -Es casi hipnótico- dijo luego de un largo silencio. Mole solo rodó los ojos y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sabanas de la cama intentando dejar de pensar en su rubio. Al parecer, su amigo el anticristo también estaba a punto de caer en las garras del maldito amor, que tanto miedo da.

* * *

_Formidables guerreros en jeeps _  
_los titanes del orden viril _  
_¿Qué botines esperan ganar? _  
_si nunca un perro mira al cielo._

_-G_reg!- Gritó la joven de descendencia inglesa mientras veía acercarse el auto de su hermano. Era feliz por verlo de nuevo, llevaban meses sin tener ningún tipo de contacto por asuntos familiares, pero en semejante situación, no era tiempo de guardar ningún tipo de rencor.

Sonrió lleno de alegría al ver la delgada silueta de su hermana menor en el umbral de su viejo hogar. En sus brazos, algo envuelto en mantas, tal vez demasiado exageradas, ya que el verano recién terminaba.

-Pobre niñito, ya lo estas asfixiando- Dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera, pero en broma.

Entregó al pequeño y frágil cuerpesito a su madre para poder abrazar a su hermano con mas libertad.

-Barbara... te extrañé, hermana- Dijo aferrándose a los rubios cabellos de su pequeña niña, que ya, tan rápido se convirtió en mujer.

-Yo a vos.- Le respondió la chica deshaciendo el abrazo y tomando a su bebe en brazos. -Mira, el es tu sobrino... Stan... Stan Fields Stevens- Dijo orgullosa mostrándolo.

Era un niño hermoso, bastardo, no sabían quien era el padre, pero eso no tenía nada de importancia. Era un niño sano, sus ojos eran aun grises, sus pocos cabellos, finos y rubios.

-Chau mami- Saludo la rubia, Gregory estaba enojado con su madre así que el no se despidió y solo le abrió la puerta a su hermana para subir al auto. Pero en ese mismo instante un jeep dobló en la esquina y al parecer, notó el movimiento. Habían personas violando el toque de queda. Se acercaron velozmente y el nudo en la garganta que se le formó al rubio fue increíble.

-Mamá, entra a la casa!- Le gritó a su progenitora olvidándose de toda esa bronca que sentía por ella hace unos segundos. -Bebe! Entra a la casa de una puta vez!- No, nada, la chica no se movió, parecía inmóvil subida en el asiento del conductor. Del vehículo bajó un hombre uniformado. La sangre se le heló a todos los presentes.

-Aquí no pasa nada señores- Saltó el ingles defendiéndose a él y a su familia. Mas ninguna respuesta recibieron de las bocas de esos fríos hombres.

-Ah!- Un alarido de dolor salió de los labios de la rubia al ser sacada del auto brutalmente del pelo por aquel militar, aun con su niño en brazos, recibió una patada en el estomago que la hizo caer de rodillas sin soltar al niño.

-DÉJENLA! HIJOS DE PUTA!- Gritó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a uno de los gendarmes. Pero se lo devolvió uno que estaba detrás de el. Un fuerte culatazo en la nuca con su pistola lo dejó inconsciente lo ultimo que recordó fue un grito de mujer... un auto arrancando.

* * *

___"Nuestro amo juega al esclavo  
de esta tierra que es una herida  
que se abre todos los días  
a pura muerte, a todo gramo.  
-Violencia es mentir-"_

_**"Todo Normal"**_

Era el titular del mas importante medio de difusión del país y la gente era detenida en las calles, silenciaron voces, fusilamientos, muerte, engaño.

* * *

_23 de Marzo de 1977, 15:23 hs._

"Ya terminado el almuerzo, tomé el pañuelo y me lo até en la cabeza. Mis cabellos negros estaban sueltos, mis ojos lagrimeaban, pero no iba a dar un solo paso atrás Tenía miedo, lo admitía, pero no, no iba a permitir que su desaparición fuera una mas del montón Tenía sed de justicia." Salió de su casa y camino hacia la parada del colectivo. Próximo destino, plaza de mayo.

* * *

_Volvemos al __19 de Marzo de 1976, 05:33 hs._

-Craig... Que nos va a pasar?- Preguntó el rubio incorporándose en la cama. Allí al lado de su cama, un sofá-cama, el pelinegro se hallaba recostado en el.

-No lo se- Respondió secamente.

-Tengo miedo, mi mamá me dijo que sería mejor que deje la facultad por un tiempo, segun ella es muy peligroso.- Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, tampoco era para tanto. -Pero... no quiero perder todas las materias que rendí este año. Creo que no me conviene.- Comento para romper ese molesto silencio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu mamá- Dijó Craig, para sorpresa de Tweek. -Los universitarios son faciles de influenciar... te pueden hacer militante y, por los generales, los militantes son considerados peligrosos... casi como terroristas.-

Tweek se estremeció, eran palabras frías y escalofriantes, aun mas con el tono que su amigo les daba. -No quiero dejar la universidad... ademas lo que esta sucediendo no está bien.- Dijo.

-No digas estupideces...- Respondió. -De todas formas no se puede hacer nada, lo se, recuerda que trabajo para esa gente.-

-Vete al carajo, Craig- Se tapó la cabeza con las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir, cansado del pesimismo de su compañero de cuarto.

* * *

_Si hace falta hundir la nariz en el plato _  
_lo vamos a hacer, por los tipos que huelen a tigre _  
_tan soberbios y despiadados _  
_-Violencia es mentir-._

__-Kyle... no quiero vivir así para siempre... escapemos... No se, otro país, tal vez... España, es un lugar muy lindo, allí estan muy bien todos.- Dijo un pelinegro un tanto triste, pero a la vez, entusiasmado.

-QUE?- El pelirrojo no quería entender aquella idea.

* * *

-BARBARA!- Sintió los brazos de su madre redearle.

Las lagrimas no se podían contener en los ojos de la mujer ya mayor -Se la llevaron, cariño-

* * *

**Hola! Les traigo otro capitulo mas... Creo que soy algo mala... Se llevaron a Bebe y a su hijo!**

**Bueno espero que hasta ahora les vaya agradando y no las aburra demasiado.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, gracias por el apoyo de siempre y besos!**

* * *

**ALGUNOS DATOS PARA ENTENDER UN POCO MAS DE QUE SE TRATA LO QUE QUIERO COMUNICAR:**

_**Proceso de Reorganización Nacional: **Es el nombre con el que se autodenominó la dictadura cívico-militar que gobernó la Argentina entre 1976 y 1983 a partir de un golpe de estado que derrocó al gobierno constitucional de la presidente Maria Estela Martinez de Peron (Mejor conocida como Isabelita Peron) instaló en su lugar una junta militar encabezada por los comandantes de las tres fuerzas armadas. Esta etapa, a la que suele referirse simplemente como «el Proceso», es considerada «la dictadura más sangrienta de la historia argentina». Se caracterizó por el terrorismo de estado, la constante violación de los derechos humanos, la desaparición y muerte de miles de personas, el robo sistemático de recién nacidos y otros crímenes de intensa violencia y lesa humanidad. Un largo derrotero judicial y político ha permitido condenar a parte de los responsables en juicios que aún continúan su curso._

_***Jorge Rafael Videla:** (Mercedes, Buenos Aires, Argentina, 2 de agosto de 1925) es un ex militar y dictador argentino, designado como presidente de facto por una Junta Militar. Ocupó la presidencia de su país entre 1976 y 1981 durante la dictadura autodenominada "Proceso de reorganización nacional que se inició con el golpe de estado del 24 de marzo de 1976. Además fue Jefe del Ejército Argentino entre 1975 y 1978._


	4. Querer

_Un pequeño proyecto que tenía desde hace unos meses, no tenía nada que hacer, así que dije, "POR QUE NO?"  
Me puse a escribir como desquiciada. Aunque es cosa seria, espero les guste. Es una pequeña forma de demostrar, que no importa en que circunstancias, el amor siempre triunfara._

* * *

**Este fic esta ambientado en Argentina, en una época un tanto oscura. El golpe de estado en 1976.**

**"Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer,  
los cantores de radio pueden desaparecer.  
Los que están en los diarios pueden desaparecer,  
**

**LA PERSONA QUE AMAS PUEDE DESAPARECER,**

**Los que están en el aire  
pueden desaparecer en el aire.  
Los que están en la calle  
pueden desaparecer en la calle.  
Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer,  
pero los dinosaurios van a desaparecer. "**

**"Los dinosaurios" - Charly Garcia**

**~Una época marcada por el dolor de perder a seres queridos por luchar por una causa justa.  
A veces el amor es una debilidad, pero en momentos así, es lo único que nos motiva para luchar con pura pasión~**

**Esto va por la memoria, la verdad y la justicia. Por los desaparecidos, por la madres que los siguen buscando hasta el día de hoy.**

* * *

___19 de Marzo de 1976, 06:00 hs._

___Todo lo que tiras al río, vuelve,  
la pólvora mojada de otro temporal.  
Para nada sirve el sol,  
no va a evaporizar  
millones de litros de lágrimas.  
_

Pocos eran los rayos de sol que se atrevían a dar la cara en aquella macabra mañana. Sus ojos ardían al ver esas doradas dagas surgiendo desde el horizonte. Sus rodillas dolían, los brazos de su madre no eran lo suficiente como para seguir amarrándolo a esa tierra. Su niñita, su preciosa muñequita de pelo enrulado. ¿Donde se la habían llevado? Con todas las fuerzas de su alma miró al cielo y pronto blasfemó, porque todo lo que traía ese infierno era mierda. Grito, grito y grito hasta sentir que el alma se le salía del cuerpo. Gritó hasta sentir como su garganta le dolía.

-Mi amor...- Su madre. Sinceramente nunca hubiera creído que esa voz le resultara tan reconfortante. -A donde se la llevaron?- Ella también estaba asustada.

No iba a responderle, quería reconfortarla, pero sabía que no lo lograría, por otro lado, deseaba tranquilizarse a si mismo, tampoco podría. Miró a su progenitora a los ojos, unos ojos muy parecidos a los de su hermanita, hermosos, claros como una laguna.

-Júrame que la vas a buscar- Sonaba desesperada, como si supiera que por mas que lo intentara sería imposible.

Tomó las manos de aquella mujer que le había dado la vida, no quería verla llorar, nunca la había visto llorar y no lo haría en ese momento. -Entrá, mamá- Le dijo severamente- Ella se quedo quieta un segundo. -Entrá- repitió gritando. La mujer mayor asintió con la cabeza, entró a la casa, pero antes escucho lo ultimo que su hijo le dijo.  
-La encuentro o me muero en el intento.- Vio a su madre sonreír y entrar a la casa con lagrimas en los ojos.

Subió a su auto, necesitaba estar solo, le urgía. Dejó caer su frente y golpearse contra el volante del auto. Lloró, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas delicadas. Levantó la mirada, allí en frente, la calle. Por aquella calle, en un ship lleno de militares hijos de una gran camionada de putas, se habían ido lejos sus ganas de vivir. Su hermana, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, después de Chris, claro está.

No lloraría mas. No podía ser así de débil. arrancó el auto y aceleró a fondo. No pararía hasta encontrar a su hermana.

* * *

-España está lejos, sabes?- Era muy tarde, Ezeiza, el aeropuerto. La mujer se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca mientras miraba como su hijo estaba sentado sobre una pila de valijas junto con su novio, tomados de la mano .

-Igual te voy a llamar- Dijo sonriendo de lado con algo de tristeza por tener que despedirse de su viejita. Le agarró la mano y le dio un tierno beso con todo su cariño.

El alto-parlante llamaba a los pasajeros a abordar el vuelo hacia Madrid de las 07:00 hs.

-Chau, Sharon- Saludó el pelirrojo tomando algunos de los bolsos y llevandolos a registrar. Quería dejarlos despedirse. -Nos vamos a volver a ver, no te preocupes que te lo voy a cuidar al nene. Lo que Kyle no esperó fue que sorpresivamente, la mujer lo estrechara en sus brazos con un cariño semejante.

-Te quiero, Kyle... Haces feliz a mi hijo y por eso te quiero.- Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir extrañamente bien. -Sos como un hijo para mi- Termino y el le sonrió. Se separaron y la mujer abrazó a su hijo. -Te quiero, Stan... Sos lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida.- Dice y besa su frente.

Segundo aviso para abordar el vuelo a Madrid de las 07:00 hs.

La mujer se quedó en el aeropuerto hasta escuchar que el avión ya había salido, no importaba a donde se iban si podían estar seguros.

* * *

___"Nuestro amo juega al esclavo  
de esta tierra que es una herida  
que se abre todos los días  
a pura muerte, a todo gramo.  
-Violencia es mentir-"_

_**"Todo Normal"**_

Era el titular del mas importante medio de difusión del país y la gente era detenida en las calles, silenciaron voces, fusilamientos, muerte, engaño.

* * *

_23 de Marzo de 1977, 16:56 hs._

Mire sorprendida a mi alrededor. Muchas mujeres, algunas jóvenes, mujeres de toda clase, pero todas con un mismo objetivo. El no olvidar y el decir "NUNCA MAS"

Al canto de "Devuelvan a los nietos" todas unimos nuestras almas en aquel reclamo que parecía tan lejano de ser cumplido.

* * *

_Volvemos al __19 de ____Marzo de 1976, 07:15 hs._

Tweek, con toda rapidez se bañó. Se había quedado dormido por acostarse tan tarde, miró como el pelinegro dormía tranquilamente, al parecer, y se acordó de la corta charla que había tenido lugar esa misma madrugada. Al parecer, su amigo se preocupaba por él de verdad. Es decir, no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera a favor de toda esa mierda, pero no podía evitar tener esa boba sonrisa impresa en la cara por el hecho de ser importante para ese chico que era tan especial.

Se inclinó un poco hasta poder besar su frente sigilosamente. El otro solo frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. Se veía tan tierno así... Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidarse de todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Se terminó de vestir, caminó hasta la cocina para tomar las llaves y salió, no sin antes dejarle a Craig una nota sobre la mesada: "Me fui a la facu... vengo al mediodía. Mi mamá se fue a la casa de una tía fuera de Buenos Aires. Si querés hacete el desayuno y espérame así comemos juntos." y una copia de las llaves al lado.

Salió de su casa algo contento, animado por alguna razón. De seguro por el hecho de que Craig se quedara en su casa a dormir... Otra vez pensamientos raros.

Intentó olvidarse de eso y caminó hasta la parada del colectivo. Allí había una mujer con dos nenes muy chicos. Al parecer eran bastante pobres. Ese tipo de cosas siempre fueron muy chocantes para el rubio. Por suerte y gracias a su mamá, nunca le había faltado nada, pero no podía vivir tranquilo sabiendo que otras personas no tenían su misma suerte.

Cerró los ojos seguro de que tenía algo que hacer... Iba a intentar hacer algo por mas que Craig no quisiera.

* * *

Despertó repentinamente... algo le cubría los ojos. El olor a humedad era insoportable y... su bebe!

* * *

Una vez mas, su marido no había regresado a casa. Su dolor era insoportable, estaba segura de que la cagaba con alguna puta... Wendy bufó molesta... sus lagrimas caían, pero estaba enojada. La proxima vez, seguiría a Eric.

* * *

**Hola! Perdonen por haber tardado taaaaaaaaannnnnnttttttttttoo oooooooooooo... pero estuve internada por problemas psicologicos... (ZOI EZPEZIAL!) Wee... en realidad sufro de histeria y me desmayo en cualquier lugar... pero ahora estoy bien! Totalmente recompuesta...**

**Oka... espero no me odien... me pondre al día con "Pesadilla" lo antes posible, pero quería empezar con esto.**

**Espero les haya gustado y la historia no sea una mierda xD **

**Las amo! Chauuuuuuu**

* * *

**ALGUNOS DATOS PARA ENTENDER UN POCO MAS DE QUE SE TRATA LO QUE QUIERO COMUNICAR:**

_**Proceso de Reorganización Nacional: **Es el nombre con el que se autodenominó la dictadura cívico-militar que gobernó la Argentina entre 1976 y 1983 a partir de un golpe de estado que derrocó al gobierno constitucional de la presidente Maria Estela Martinez de Peron (Mejor conocida como Isabelita Peron) instaló en su lugar una junta militar encabezada por los comandantes de las tres fuerzas armadas. Esta etapa, a la que suele referirse simplemente como «el Proceso», es considerada «la dictadura más sangrienta de la historia argentina». Se caracterizó por el terrorismo de estado, la constante violación de los derechos humanos, la desaparición y muerte de miles de personas, el robo sistemático de recién nacidos y otros crímenes de intensa violencia y lesa humanidad. Un largo derrotero judicial y político ha permitido condenar a parte de los responsables en juicios que aún continúan su curso._

_***Jorge Rafael Videla:** (Mercedes, Buenos Aires, Argentina, 2 de agosto de 1925) es un ex militar y dictador argentino, designado como presidente de facto por una Junta Militar. Ocupó la presidencia de su país entre 1976 y 1981 durante la dictadura autodenominada "Proceso de reorganización nacional que se inició con el golpe de estado del 24 de marzo de 1976. Además fue Jefe del Ejército Argentino entre 1975 y 1978._

* * *

__**Posdata: Las amo! xD**

**(Comentario Random: Craig... como te violo! xD)**

**...Continuara!**


	5. Odio

_Un pequeño proyecto que tenía desde hace unos meses, no tenía nada que hacer, así que dije, "POR QUE NO?"  
Me puse a escribir como desquiciada. Aunque es cosa seria, espero les guste. Es una pequeña forma de demostrar, que no importa en que circunstancias, el amor siempre triunfara._

* * *

**Este fic esta ambientado en Argentina, en una época un tanto oscura. El golpe de estado en 1976.**

**"Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer,  
los cantores de radio pueden desaparecer.  
Los que están en los diarios pueden desaparecer,  
**

**LA PERSONA QUE AMAS PUEDE DESAPARECER,**

**Los que están en el aire  
pueden desaparecer en el aire.  
Los que están en la calle  
pueden desaparecer en la calle.  
Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer,  
pero los dinosaurios van a desaparecer. "**

**"Los dinosaurios" - Charly Garcia**

**~Una época marcada por el dolor de perder a seres queridos por luchar por una causa justa.  
A veces el amor es una debilidad, pero en momentos así, es lo único que nos motiva para luchar con pura pasión~**

**Esto va por la memoria, la verdad y la justicia. Por los desaparecidos, por la madres que los siguen buscando hasta el día de hoy.**

* * *

___19 de Marzo de 1976, 06:59 hs._

___Todo lo que tiras al río, vuelve,  
la pólvora mojada de otro temporal.  
Para nada sirve el sol,  
no va a evaporizar  
millones de litros de lágrimas.  
_

_Cobardes_

¿Que otra palabra había para describir a los autores de tal atrocidad?

Buscó nervioso entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con las llaves de su casa. Sus ojos estaban hinchados a causa de las lagrimas que aun no cesaban. Le costaba ver, respirar... cada bocanada de aire era entrecortada y un sollozo razonaba en su garganta casi sin querer... casi.

Desde adentro se podía escuchar el ruido metálico que hace una cerradura al abrirse. El castaño abrió los ojos al instante, como si toda la noche la hubiera pasado a la vigilia de aquella aparición.  
Se incorporó en la cama refregándose los ojos.

-Greg?-

No hubo respuesta, solo el sonido de pasos poco certeros paseándose por la cocina.

Se puso de pie y apresuradamente tomó la pala que se encontraba a un lado de su morada. Desde una esquina de la habitación, Damien lo miraba totalmente estoico. El pelinegro le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara, dándole a entender al Topo de que quién había llegado era su blondo. Dejó la pala a un lado y camino lento hasta la cocina.

-Gregory...- Se recostó en el marco de la puerta viéndole de espaldas como buscaba aspirinas en la repisa.

El mencionado se sobresalto al escucharlo hablar y volteó dando a revelar una imagen devastadora.

El castaño no alcanzó a preguntarle que le había pasado cuando el rubio lo atrapó en un abrazo y escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello largándose a llorar. El francés quedó perplejo.

-¿Que te pasó?- Lo alejó tomándolo por los hombros para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Me la desaparecieron...- En ese instante Mole entendió por menos especifica que fuera la frase y estrechó al inglés contra su pecho como si este fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento...Porque en esa madrugada, el Gregory que todos habían conocido...

_...desapareció._

* * *

Y todo era muy distinto. No entendían a la gente por mas que hablaran su mismo idioma.  
Apretaron uno la mano del otro para tomar valor y hacerle frente a su nueva vida... una muy lejos de casa.

-Tengo miedo...- Dijo Kyle al oído de pelinegro.

-No es nada esto a comparación con lo que pasa allá...- Le besó la mejilla intentado transmitirle un poquito de confianza... era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento, eso y tenerse mutuamente.

* * *

___"Nuestro amo juega al esclavo  
de esta tierra que es una herida  
que se abre todos los días  
a pura muerte, a todo gramo.  
-Violencia es mentir-"_

_**"Todo Normal"**_

Era el titular del mas importante medio de difusión del país y la gente era detenida en las calles, silenciaron voces, fusilamientos, muerte, engaño.

* * *

_23 de Marzo de 1977, 16:56 hs._

Al canto de "Devuelvan a los nietos" todas unimos nuestras almas en aquel reclamo que parecía tan lejano de ser cumplido.

Alcé mi cartel con la esperanza de ser escuchada. En el estaba la escritura "Por la memoria de Barbara, por el futuro de Stanley" Y es que sabía que no volvería a ver a la rubia, pero tenía la esperanza de que desde el cielo, ella pudiera ver como algún día, aquel niño que ella había engendrado, recuperara su identidad.

* * *

_Volvemos al __19 de ____Marzo de 1976, 07:15 hs._

-¡¿Que mierda?!- Preguntó el pelinegro exaltado.

-Ya te dije...- Decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de su vaso y procedía a cortar su comida -Quiero meterme en la asociación de estudiantes de la universidad para mejorar un poco la situación de todos lo que pasamos gran parte del día ahí... digo.. todo se cae a pedazos en ese edificio tenemos que reclamarle al gobierno que hagan una mínima inversión en ese lugar.- Dijo y se llevó un bocado de pollo a la boca, era raro... se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, tal vez la presencia de Craig lo ponía así...

-No...- Fue la palabra que salió de la boca del chico de la policia.

-¿Por que?- Preguntó indignado.

-Porque ahí están todos los comunistas... Va a haber problemas...- Dijo tambien conservando su permanente calma.

-No me importa...ngh...yo quiero hacerlo...- Dijo decidido, totalmente decidido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Craig estaba saliendo por la puerta -Nunca me vas a escuchar, no? Yo se lo que te digo...- Dijo para luego cerrarla con un portazo.

Tweek sintió como si se le parara el corazón, aunque estaba al borde de sufrir palpitaciones, "no de nuevo" pensó corriendo a buscar sus medicamentos para la ansiedad.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, lo venía planeando desde hace varios días y al fin llegó el momento en el que bajó del auto. Buscó con su mirada el gran bulto que era su marido y lo siguió a paso lento y sigiloso manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

Lo había seguido con el auto para ver quien era esa zorra con la que le engañaba.

Tal vez era su mente la que no estaba procesando muy bien las cosas, pero tardo un largo tiempo en darse cuenta de que un gran pabellón abandonado no era un lugar común para estar con amantes, cuando cayó en cuenta de eso miró a su alrededor. Eric no estaba cerca y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, habían muchas habitaciones pero una llamó su atención... desde ella se oían llantos.

Se paró de puntitas de pie para observar por una ventana que estaba medio alta y quedó atónita al ver esa cantidad de bebes... eran como veinte... está bien, no eran un millón, pero estaban en ese lugar horrible.

Medio shockeada por lo que acababa de ver, que era absolutamente extraño llegó por fin al final del pasillo, allí, una ultima habitación... desde el otro lado de la puerta pudo oír una carcajada, una macabra, una que haría que a cualquiera se le erizara la piel. La sangre se le heló al descubrir que era de su marido.

* * *

**NO...NO ESTOY MUERTA...**

**Hola gente! Quería aclarar algunas dudas, no, no estoy muerta... Solo son problemas de la vida que me tienen bloqueada... muchas cosas en la cabeza como para sentarme a escribir...  
Me apena muchisimo el haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, y creo que muchas habrán creído que lo dejé en el olvido, pero no... solo quiero decirles, para que no me odien, que estoy bajo un problema psicologico (el que estoy tratando) que me complica bastante las cosas, no es que no quiera continuar mis fics...**

**Solo eso... les traje por fin un nuevo capitulo de esto, a lo que yo llamo fic.**

**Ah! Cierto... Esto va dedicado a la unica persona que siguió teniendo fe en mi a pesar de mi desaparición: La maravillosa Sweek-Lawiet... te juro que te adoro niña! 3**

**Bueno, eso, chau, besos, las amo!**

* * *

**ALGUNOS DATOS PARA ENTENDER UN POCO MAS DE QUE SE TRATA LO QUE QUIERO COMUNICAR:**

_**Proceso de Reorganización Nacional: **Es el nombre con el que se autodenominó la dictadura cívico-militar que gobernó la Argentina entre 1976 y 1983 a partir de un golpe de estado que derrocó al gobierno constitucional de la presidente Maria Estela Martinez de Peron (Mejor conocida como Isabelita Peron) instaló en su lugar una junta militar encabezada por los comandantes de las tres fuerzas armadas. Esta etapa, a la que suele referirse simplemente como «el Proceso», es considerada «la dictadura más sangrienta de la historia argentina». Se caracterizó por el terrorismo de estado, la constante violación de los derechos humanos, la desaparición y muerte de miles de personas, el robo sistemático de recién nacidos y otros crímenes de intensa violencia y lesa humanidad. Un largo derrotero judicial y político ha permitido condenar a parte de los responsables en juicios que aún continúan su curso._

_***Jorge Rafael Videla:** (Mercedes, Buenos Aires, Argentina, 2 de agosto de 1925) es un ex militar y dictador argentino, designado como presidente de facto por una Junta Militar. Ocupó la presidencia de su país entre 1976 y 1981 durante la dictadura autodenominada "Proceso de reorganización nacional que se inició con el golpe de estado del 24 de marzo de 1976. Además fue Jefe del Ejército Argentino entre 1975 y 1978._

* * *

**Posdata: Las amo! xD**

**(Comentario Random: Craig... como te violo! xD)**

**...Continuara!**


End file.
